newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wprost z 1 sezonu nie zaśnij!
Chris:Witajcie!Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce nasi ukochani uczestnicy poszli szukać trzech artefaktów których bronili miejscowi przez Lise drużyna widelców przegrała.Elisa myślała że Jasper namówił innych przeciw Lisie i obiecała mu zemstę akurat,,,To wszystko tu i teraz w SZKOLNYCH PRZYGODACH TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!! Domki left Chłopaki Jack:Więc macie podobny dom do mnie. Eric śpi i serfuje w sieci Eric:Ehee... Jack:On tak ma? Jasper:Żebyś wiedział...W szkole też jesteś glównym jajcarzm? Jack:Nie bo nikt inie łapie moich żartów a ty? Jasper:Ja? Być może. Jack:Walnie dzisiaj pewnie jakieś rozbrajanie bomby i atmosfera będzie wybuchowa! He łapiesz? Jasper(Udawany Śmiech):Ta super he.. Jasper(PZ):Faktycznie są słabe. Ale on niejest przynajmiej wrednym idiotą... Jack(PZ):Nareszcie łpie ktos moje żarty. Jack:Co pije skarpeta? Ktoś:Co? Jack:Sock hehe... rzucają w niego pomidory a on ucieka Nie chce tam wracać! Dziewczyny Elisa:Głupi Jasper jak go tylko dorwe do mu ręce i nogi powyrywam Elisabeth:Powtarzasz to od godziny zamknij się wkońcu! rzuca w nią poduszką Elisa:Grr... left Chłopaki Henry:Przenoszenie też mu się przyśniło! Henry siada na łóżku a tam pierdzi poduszka Henry:Który to? Philip podnosi ręke Peter:Łał jaki orginalny psikus skąd go wziąłeś? Philip:Nie z neta!!!! Henry(PZ):Ułomy! Peter:Nudzi mi się! Dziewczyny Paula zaczyna śpiewać muzykę operową Camilia:A ci co odbiło? nadal śpiewa Camilia:Głucha co ci się dzieje!? Paula:Ćwicze przepone Camilia robi facepalm Chris(Megafon):Wyłazić! Czas na wyzwanie! Dziś po wyzwaniu dostaniecie jedzenie.Zwycięscy otzymają pyszne hamburgery a przegrani cos co utrzyma ich przy życiu hehe! Pod Wyzwanie Chris:Dziś trochę urozmaicone zadanie z 1 sezonu czyli Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Jasper:Nie ma to jak reklama... Chris:Tia... na początek jak długo musicie wytrzymać na naoliwionej rurce macie się jej trzymać już niewnikam czym.Która drużyna wygra to zadanie będzie mieć fory w 2 części.Kto puści sie wpadnie do błota thumb wszyscy wchodzą na rurkę Eric:Niewiem czy mi się udaaaaaa! spadł a jego mały laptop wyśliznął się mu z kieszeni wpadł do błota Eric:Nie!!! położył się na ziemię Eric:Bez neta! Bez laptopa! Aaaa! Philip:To zadanie ma nas zmęczyć? Chris:Owszem. Camilia spada Camila:Phi to nawet niejest wyzwanie! Chris:To podwyzwanie! Peter:Nie tylko nie błoto. podciągnął się i złapał się rurki rękami i nogami Peter:Tylko nie błoto! Nie błoto! puścił sie nogami Peter(PZ):Będe musiał popracować nad kondycją... i rękami Peter:Aaaa...... wpadł w błoto Peter:Brud zły....aaa nie no niemogę co jeśli nabawie sie zarazków? Co jeśli tu świnie załatwiały potrzeby. Chis(Szeptem do Chefa):Skąd on wie? Chef:Pojęcia niemam! Jack z trudem ale się utrzymuje Jack:Dasz rade stary! Jasper bez trudu trzyma sie rurki Jasper:Z kim rozmawiasz? Philip chce napluć na Henrego ale gdy sie zamachnął to spadł Elisa:Nie utrztymasz sie tu Jasper! próbuje go kopnąć ale sama spada Elisabeth próbuje się popisywać ale puszcza rurkę Elisabeth:Żeby to! Chris:Została tylko 4! Jack:Nie nie puszczeeeeeeeeeeee! puścił(jak na ironię) Chris:Ohoo została was dwójka. Henry:Ha..oczywiste że to ja wygram! ? Jestem z tąd najsprawniejszy! Jasper:Się zobaczy. Paula się puszcza Henry i Jasper podchodzą do siebie i zaczynają się kopać Jasper:Już po tobie! Jasper podskakuje i kopie Henry'ego w błoto Chris:Widelce dzięki Jasperowi wygrali pod wyzwanie teraz główna część. Wyzwanie Chris:To wyzwanie miało wyczerpć wasze siły teraz będziecie biegać! Cała powtarzam cała drużyna ma dotrzeć do dzwonka na 5km odległości. Wszyscy:Ooo.... Henry(PZ):Powariował ja nieczuje twarzy a on mi każe biegać?Najlepsze jest to że drużyny będą biegać w grupie ha! drużyny zaczynaja biec Jasper:Eric dawaj! Eric? Eric nadal leży skulony Jack:Zostawiamy go tak? Jasper:Nie! Pozatym cała drużyna ma dotrzeć! biorą go na plecy i niosą ale niedają rady Jack:Phamy? Jasper:Dobra. zaczynaja phać Henry:Frajerzy! poniedziałki wybiegaja na przód Elisabeth:Przez tego maniaka przegramy! Jasper:Powiedz to jemu! Elisabeth:Wstawaj leszczu! Eric:Wróć internecie proszę!!! Widelce:Wstawaj! Elisa:Nie zniosę tego! kopneła go Jasper:Bez takich! zaczynaja go znowu phać tymczasem na przodzie Henry:Może w tej drużynie jest więcej frajerów niż tam ale oni są spowolnieni ha! Peter:Frajerzy jacy? Henry rzuca w niego ziemią Peter:Nie! Wiesz ile w tym może być zarazków. Henry:Właśnie ci! Philip:I kto jeszcze? '' Henry podkosił go a on wrył twarzą w ziemię'' Henry:Ty. obaj wstali i pobiegli dalej Henry:Gdybyście niebyli frajerami postawilibyście mi się. W widelcach przynajmiej byli ludzie którzy nie są frajerami. Peter:Zobaczymy. próbuje go uderzyć ale się wycofuje Henry:Widzisz. Camilia:Skończcie flrtować! Chłopaki:Co? Henry(PZ):Flirtować? Do tego się zniżyła? Peter(PZ):Za dużo czasu spędza z Paulą. Paula:Byłam kiedyś w szkole! Camilia:Nadal tu jesteś idiotko! Paula:Ale byłam w podstawówce! Peter:Brawo! Wyzwania Chrisa są na tym samym poziomie co 2 podstawówki. Paula:W drugiej podstawówki beknełam i przewróciłam stoliki jak domino. Philip:Ja w tej klasie podłożyłem pierwszą poduszkę pierdziawkę. Peter:Ja wtedy.... Uczeń 1:Peter oddawaj żarcie. Peter:Ale na co ci moje żarcie? Uczeń 1:Bo mi się nudzi chuchro! zabiera mu jedzenie Peter:A w sumie nic ciekawego sie wtedy niestało. wszyscy zaczynają ziewać Henry:Faktycznie trochę mnie zmęczyło to podwyzwanie. Peter:w sumie mnie też. Philip:Mnie też. Paula już śpi tylko lunatykuje Camilia:Ją chyba też. Mnie tam nie zienełam dla towarzystwa. Daleko w tyle wszyscy prawie śpią Jasper:Mam pomysł! pchniemy i potem dotoczy się jak najdalej go a gdy krzykne to wszyscy pobiegną. Jack i Jasper popchneli go a on daleko sie potoczył Jasper:KRZYCZE!!!! wszyscy zaczeli biec i wyprzedzili szybko poniedziałki Camilia:Biec za nimi! wszyscy pobiegli dotoczyli i dobiegli do podestu z dzwonkiem Eric wstaje Eric:Ja go wcisne! Wdelce:Wciskaj! Jednak Eric padł zmęczony i zasnął Henry dobiega i wciska Henry:Już! Chris:O tylko kilkoro zasneło! Dobrze dziś ponownie zawitam na eliminacji Widelce. Narada Eric:Chyba niemyślicie że to przezmnie? wszyscy milczonco się rozeszli Głosowanie Jasper skresla Elisa skreśla Elisabeth skreśla Jack skreśla Eric:Już wiem kto! skreśla Eliminacja Chris:Dziś batoniki dostaną.... . . . Jasper . . . Jack . . . Elisabeth . . . i . . . Elisa! To znaczy że dziś program opusci Eric! Eric:Ale za coooooo? wkopano go do autobusu Chris:Zobaczcie już wkrótce co jeszcze wydarzy się w SZKOLNYCH PRZYGODACH TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! The End Kategoria:Szkolne Przygody Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki GrzywyPL